


Turkey and History Lessons

by RebaK1tten



Series: Holidays with Venom [13]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Food, M/M, Other, Thanksgiving, fluff of course, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: Thanksgiving is another one of those holidays that Eddie can't help but be hesitant about. Venom, however, is full speed ahead. Sort of.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Holidays with Venom [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259192
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	Turkey and History Lessons

**Eddie! Eddie, we need to make this!**

Eddie pulls back so he see the phone shoved in his face. “Oyster stuffing? I don’t know, Vee, I don’t think you’ll like oysters, or you might not like stuffing. It’s all bread, or bread and vegetables and I guess in this case, oysters.”

 **Have we had those? Those were the slimy things we ate with lemons, right?** Venom’s smiling face appears in front of him. **Anne said we would like them and we did.**

“Yeah, she likes them a lot, too. I think you did actually like them, but like I said, there’s a lot of bread in stuffing.” He shrugs and looks at the sites Vee’s been looking at. Getting a phone for Vee was a good idea, even though it was a hard expense to swallow originally. “It looks like you’re planning to celebrate with half of the city, based on the recipes you’re looking at.”

 **Thanksgiving is for family and friends** , Vee says, obviously something he’s learned from television or his internet browsing. **You’re supposed to have a lot of food. Everyone eats until they pass out. And you watch football.**

“I don’t know, love, I’m not a big one for Thanksgiving. It’s another one of those weird American holidays that just doesn’t sit right with me.” He’s done a few Thanksgivings with Anne’s family when they were together, and kept his mouth shut like a good fiancé, but now he doesn’t feel he needs to. “Umm, here, let me find you a couple of sites to look at, and then we can talk.”

Venom nods, hovering over the laptop, ready to study another Earth holiday, ready to understand more about Eddie.

**Eddie! This is terrible! Humans are more frightening than Klyntar! At least we eat what we kill!**

“I know, you’re right, you’re right. That’s why it’s hard for me to get rah-rah over Thanksgiving. But I hope that being aware at least helps a little.”

Venom squints at him, their usual skeptical face. **I doubt it. What we should do is go to the remaining tribes and move them all here.**

Eddie looks around his apartment. “Well, ya got the spirit, but I don’t think that’s practical and besides, I think tribes want to stay on their land now.” He hopes he’s right, not misstating anything that Vee will quote back later. Or wake him up during the middle of the night to show him a page he found on Snopes.

 **I guess not. Your human holidays are extremely strange; and this just after Columbus Day?** Venom moves back to the couch, resting a head on Eddie’s chest. **This holiday though, it’s important to people?**

“Not sure if you saw, but it’s strictly a U.S. holiday. Not like Christmas, or more like New Year’s, I guess.” He tries to remember Anne’s holiday lectures and the things he’s read to make sure he can answer at least some of Venom’s questions. “I think most countries celebrate New Year’s Eve, but only we celebrate Thanksgiving.”

**It’s important to people in our country?**

Petting Venom’s long neck, Eddie can’t help but grin. Yes, this country is both of theirs now. “Yeah, it’s kind of the official start of the Christmas season. And people generally – hopefully – are full of good cheer and nice to their fellow man and all that shit. You know, until they aren’t and go back to shooting each other. Anyway, that’s mainly why this holiday is important. The stuff you liked about it earlier.”

Venom pushes his head into Eddie’s hand, just like Mr. Belvedere used to. **Anne and Dan will be disappointed then if we don’t celebrate?**

The little curl in Eddie’s chest lets him know how much Venom wants the option to celebrate, even if he feels guilty about it. It’s like he is really becoming an American. “Well, we wouldn’t be doing it with them, not for Thanksgiving dinner. You see, Anne has a family-family, relatives through blood and marriage. A brother and sister and there’s cousins, in-laws and her Dad and her Grandmother.” He thinks of those dinners, holding Anne’s hand under the table, not used to such a huge, boisterous group. “I’m sure Dan will go with her; that’s the kind of thing that couples do.”

 **You are sad because Anne is gone without us** , Venom says, face back to floating in front of Eddie.

He’s not sure what it is, maybe just a little nostalgia giving him a twinge, one that Vee notices. This is certainly better than being alone and frankly, he doesn’t argue with Venom as much as he did with Anne. “Holidays can be weird sometimes, love, we’ve discussed that, right?”

 **Terrible childhood memories. Mandatory merriment**. Venom nods and then wraps himself around Eddie’s neck, like his warm attack scarf.

“Yeah, well, there’s that. But that’s all okay,” Eddie says. “Anne and Dan are family to us, but you – me, us, I guess. We’re friends and family and partners and…”

**You are mine. I am yours.**

It’s so easy when it’s put that way and there’s no uncertainty coming from Venom. “Right. So we got family right here and I think we can put together something appropriately holiday-ish.” He looks at his watch. It’s three in the afternoon the Wednesday before Thanksgiving. Going to any store is going to suck, but oh, well. “Let’s pick out a few recipes from your collection. We’ll want a meat – turkey is the normal choice, but we can do meat or crab. I can do a box of stuffing mix and there’s peas in the freezer. Get some rolls you have to bake. This working for you, me taking over?”

Vee unwraps himself long enough to grab his phone and hand it to his human. **This works for us, Eddie. And desserts, there should be many desserts.**

Eddie nods, thinking of what’s in the baking cabinet. After too big of a crowd and last year’s turkey pot pie, he knows he’s finally got the right plans with the right family for the holiday.


End file.
